An embodiment relates to manufacturing operations, and more specifically, grinding wheels.
Manufacturing of parts, such as crank shafts, cam shafts, and transmission shafts and various other parts whether automotive or non-automotive require machining operations to grind the part to generate a desired shape. Such parts may be used in automotive, construction, nautical vessels, trains, airplanes, manufacturing appliances. Machining operations may include any process where raw material, such as metal, is cut into a final shape by a controlled material-removal process. This process typically involves a grinding wheel attached to a machine spindle shaft where the grinding wheel is rotated against the part to form the desired shape and size of the part.
The grinding wheel is interchangeable to the machine shaft so that different grinding wheels can be used to accommodate different parts to be machined by the machining operation. Typically changing out a grinding wheel to replace with a new grinding wheel takes roughly 4-6 hours. This time consuming operation and truing/dressing process is the result of trying to properly center the grinding wheel on the shaft to make sure the grinding wheel is square on the shaft and to eliminate run-out of the grinding wheel face relative to the shaft. Run-out is essentially the inaccuracy in a rotating system where the grinding wheel does not rotate exactly in line with the main axis of the shaft. Run-out is dynamic and cannot be compensated, therefore, it is essential in grinding operations to make sure that the grinding wheel is centered exactly on the shaft within tolerances so that there is no axial or radial run-out and the part is properly machined.